Road to Camp Half-Blood (Wiki Contest: April 2013)
Characters #James Carmichael- Son of Poseidon, age 14 #Tommy Gifford- Son of Hermes, age 12 #Marcy Quaker- Daughter of Aeolus, age 13 #Ash Rondacks- A Satyr from Camp Half-Blood, looks 18 Background The year is 1933, America is in the middle of the Great Depression and life is hard for everyone, even demigods. Three such demigods are currently living in an orphanage in SanFransisco. They try they're hardest to survive in a difficul world where everyone is fighting one another just to take care of themselves. One day the three are attacked by monsters. They are nearly killed before being saved by a stranger who tells them who they are and offers to take them to a safe haven for all demigods... Camp Half Blood. The camp is located on the other side of the country and is very dangerous to reach. They deside to take the risk and set out on the adventure of a life time. Prologue Present Day I sat on the second story porch watching the ocean waves lap at the beach. I watched as our neighbors walked along the beach they saw me and waved. I raised my glass waving to them. I was fortunate to have such a nice house considering where I came from. 1919 It is a dark and rainy night. The wind blew through the cold night as a man walked down the sidewalk. In his arms he carried a baby, the child was wrapped in a warm blue blanket and was slepping soundly despite the howl of the wind. The man walked two more blocks then stopped at a large brick building. The sign read Saint Mary's Orphangae a singal light shone above the door. He walked up the steps and placed the child on the top step, out of the elements. The man leaned down and placed an evelope with the child. The evelope was closed with a wax seal, and ''James Geroge Carmichael ''was written in light blue ink. He then put a note explaining that the baby's mother had died and that the contents of the envelope were for James when he was adopted or old enough to leave. The man leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead. The baby, James, opened his eyes revealing a deep blue color. The eyes pierced the man's heart. He felt terrible guilt leaving the child here but he had no choice. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and knocked again. He heard someone move inside and saw a light turn on. The man looked down and took one last look at the baby staring back at him. "Farewell my son." He whispered, he began to glow brightly and the baby closed his eyes and cried. The man glowed brighter and lit up the street. The door opened just as the light began to fade. A woman in awhite mumu stood there for a moment stunned by the light. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the baby crying on the front steps. She read the note then scooped up the child and carried him inside. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Contest: April 2013 Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest